


Things To Expect

by kaiipo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fights, Gen, Historical, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Treaty Of Friendship, england gets his ass beat hehe, its kind of historically accurate and kind of not, uh not sure how to tag but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiipo/pseuds/kaiipo
Summary: England tries to turn Tonga into a colony. Much to his unliking, this doesn't work out... At all.
Relationships: England & Tonga (Hetalia), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Things To Expect

**Author's Note:**

> I should formally mention that during the first part there is a lot of fighting. I'm not a big fan of writing gore and fighting but I really wanted to get this out of my system.

“No!” Tonga punched England as soon as he took out a dog collar. England fell onto the sand, his elbows digging into the ground. “Just 'cause I’m a tiny island doesn’t mean you can coerce me with your shit food and rich clothes!”

England stumbled. He stood back up, holding himself in a defence position. “Shit food?!” The dog collar dangled from his hand. “What about Christianity and the English language? Be grateful, asshole!” This time England threw a punch, pushing the Tongan back a bit.

“You think I don’t know what you do to other countries?! You’ve taken important factors away from countries and you expect me to give in that easily?! You’re a dumbass if you think I’m that dumb not to see through you!”

England bit back a growl. “You put this collar on right now, **_dog _**.”

What Tonga did next was purely out of impulse. He wound up his arm and, with all of the strength he could muster, aimed straight for England’s face landing smack middle of his face. When England toppled to the floor Tonga kicked the fallen nation. _**“I am not your fucking dog!” **_He shouted, continuing to slam his leg against England. England cried in pain, as his blood started to stain his clothes. “You’re a fucking pig! What kind of asshole does this shit!” 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” England pleaded, throwing the collar away. “I yield!” With one final kick, England groaned. Bruised and bloody, he turned to his ship crew. “Ready the ship!” He desperately called.

Tonga glared straight at frightened British, he quivered under the Polynesian Island’s scowl. “Leave before I beat you till you puke.”

England screamed, quickly dragging himself through the sand to the ship before being carried by his crew. As he was carried, he passed out.

In less than five minutes, the ships sailed off towards the horizon and it's setting sun. Tonga walked towards the sea to wash the blood of his body. He was so mad at England but he also couldn’t help be mad at himself. ‘I did what was right.’ Tonga thought, mindlessly swishing the water. ‘I have to protect my people.’ As the blood combined with the ocean, he sighed.

“Sione!” Tonga piped up to his human name, he turned to a woman about 10 metres away from him. “Food’s ready!”

“Malo, Va’elaveamata.” The lady nodded and walked back to the village. Tonga rose, out of the water and began to walk back to the village as well, well, not before looking back towards the horizon to see the ship out of sight.

* * *

_ **1900, Treaty Of Friendship** _

“Thank you.” England glanced over in disbelief. The Tongan continued, “For… protecting my island or whatever.”

“Y-You’re very welcome!” England stammered. “Blimey, I never thought you'd say 'thanks' or-“

“This is only because of the war! Tonga is still not an English colony or whatever-“

“Of course not! You’re just a protective state is all.”

Tonga glared at the nation beside him. “Remind me and I’ll knock the lights outta ya.” England whimpered.

The two sat in silence, staring at the horizon line of the ocean. As the tide rode up to touch the two’s feet, England fiddled with the sand below his hands. “I’m sorry for trying to colonise you, Tonga.”

Tonga hummed. “You should be.” And back to silence. The two waited for a continuation in conversation before Tonga inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry about beating you up to a pulp,” Tonga mumbled, England felt himself almost lose his breath. “You should expect those things to happen once you try colonising places.” Tonga brought his legs up to his chest. 

England idly nodded. “I know…”

“…Also, you have a really punchable face.” Tonga chuckled

England frowned at the laughing Tongan. “Well, the name ‘Friendly Islands’ doesn’t really correlate to you now does it?”

“Psh, you guys gave us that name.” Tonga shrugged. He leaned back into the sand. “Not my fault, Captain Cook was a naïve prick. All the chiefs were trying to plan to kill him.”

“Well, he was murdered by the people in Hawaii if that makes you feel good.”

Tonga quietly chuckled. “Not gonna lie, it kinda does.”

England hummed, leaning back to lie in parallel with Tonga. England wouldn’t lie, even though during the day he felt like he was going to melt, during the evening it was a beautiful place. The wind rushed through both their hair as they relaxed, feeling one with the ground. As the orange sky turned to midnight blue and the stars began to cover the sky, the two bonded silently.

“Sione, Arthur! Food’s ready!”

Tonga pushed his face back. “We’ll be on our way, Va’elaveamata!”

“There’s another one?” England asked curiously, slowly getting up from the sand.

Tonga followed suit. “It’s a beautiful name, of course, there’s another Va’elaveamata.”

“I’ll just call her, Mata.” England chuckled, walking towards the village with Tonga.

“Do whatever, just don’t bed her or whatever.” Tonga lightly knocked his shoulder onto England’s.

“Geez, I’m not that daft, am I?” England lightly shoved back. As the two strode to the village, Tonga wrapped his arm around England's shoulder.


End file.
